


One hell of a PAX experience

by pezithecupcakenthusiast



Series: Non YouTuber Jack AU [1]
Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: First Meetings, Jack rambles a lot, Jack's a smol bean, Jack's not a YouTuber, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pezithecupcakenthusiast/pseuds/pezithecupcakenthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack did not imagine that his life could change so much as he went to his first ever convention. But a certain YouTuber proves him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One hell of a PAX experience

**Author's Note:**

> Hoi! I've never been to any convention (sadly), so anything I mention about PAX South is just from reading other people's experiences on tumblr. Dying Light is an awesome game and you should really play it if you haven't already.  
> Anyway...I hope you enjoy!  
> Boi  
> (Yes, that's supposed to be Temmie from Undertale, cause I love that game)

Jack couldn’t believe his eyes. Was he dreaming right now? Probably. Did he want to wake up? Never.  
Jack was currently in San Antonio, Texas. It was his first time in America. And it was his first time at a convention. Said convention was PAX South. Even though PAX South was nowhere near as big as PAX Prime, PAX East or even Indy Popcon he was really glad that he got to experience something like this. It was all thanks to his siblings. His four older siblings paid together to make him one hell of a Christmas present. The present included the flight, the hotel and of course the passes for the convention.  
Unfortunately there was a downside to everything. Jack was alone. He was originally going to fly over with his brother Malcolm, but that didn’t quite work out as originally planned because his brother’s wife, Sarah, got a last minute call to come to the hospital to cover somebody else’s shift, meaning his brother had to stay at home to watch over their kids. He was unable to find a babysitter at such short notice. 

But Jack promised himself that despite that he would try to have an amazing time. ‘Maybe i will find a nice girl or a nice guy’ he thought jokingly. Little did he know that he would find a very nice guy.

Right now the Irishman was just wandering around. There was just so much to see, so many games to play. He didn’t really know where to start. So he decided to wander around and go to everything that caught his attention. The very first thing that sprung out to him was a booth that had the newly released survival horror game Dying Light. Jack got really excited now. He’s heard of Dying Light before and he wanted to buy the game as soon as possible. Now was the perfect chance to figure out if it really was worth buying.  
Making his way to the booth he started playing the game after only a couple of minutes of waiting.  
The graphics were really good, the controls quite simple and the zombies easy to kill. The Irishman got completely lost in the game. “You’re really good” The words were said in a slightly familiar voice that made Jack turn around so fast that he was surprised he didn’t get whiplash from it. No words came out of his mouth as he saw the person in front of him. Jack didn’t know how to react. Because standing in front of him right now was a guy that Jack looked up to a lot. A man that inspired him every day and cheered him up with his silliness. The person in front of him was none other than Mr. Fabulous. Aka Felix Kjellberg. Aka PewDiePie. The sound of slight chuckling reached Jack’s ears, which snapped him out of whatever daze he’d been in. God damn it he felt stupid now. How long had he been standing there looking at one of his idols with what was probably (definitely) a super derpy face? “Hi there. How’s it going?” At least now he had the courage to answer the Swede. “Hi...uhm hi.”  
The YouTuber laughed and pointed at Jack’s hair. “I like your hair dude. It looks good on you.” Jack nervously put a hand on top of his head. His hair was currently green on the top as he had previously dyed it. “Uhm...thank you” “You’re welcome…” The older man continued to talk about something but Jack found it hard to concentrate on that. He just kept thinking up ways to ask him about an autograph and maybe a picture. But everything he came up with sounded stupid in his head. Since when was he so shy anyway? He wasn’t really familiar with that part of himself but he would just have to deal with it right now. Jack supposed that it wasn’t the situation that made him shy but the person he was in this situation with. Jack remembered finding Felix’ channel. He pulled an all nighter that day because he couldn’t bring himself to stop watching his videos. They were so funny. And he seemed to really care about the people who were watching his content. The blonde apparently didn’t notice Jack’s divided attention or if he did he didn’t say anything about it. He was actually mid-sentence when Jack, out of nowhere butted in. “Can you sign something for me?” At Felix’ raised eyebrow, Jack got even more nervous. “I..I mean you don’t have to, I’m sorry for asking...Oh god you were talking. Jesus fucking Christ I’m so stupid..I really didn’t mean to interrupt you at all. I was just trying to figure out how to ask you but everything just sounded stupid and then I somehow started thinking about you. No Jack. Bad. That came out really wrong. I wasn’t thinking about you like that. I promise. I swear. I swear on my computer. And that’s the most precious thing I own. I just thought about the day I found your channel and how you were so funny and cool that I spent the whole fucking night watching your videos and you seemed like such a genuine guy and you’ve inspired me ever since. And I just realised that I’m rambling. God I am SO sorry. It’s just that my brain forgets it has a filter when I’m nervous about something. And right now I am really nervous, because you are here and actually talking to me, which usually only happens in my dreams. Am I dreaming? Is this an illusion? Not that I dream about you a lot. Just sometimes. But if I dream about you it’s nothing dirty. It’s always us playing games together and having fun. I do sometimes have dirty dreams but…” Before the flustered Irishman could continue his rambling Felix cut him off. “I would love to sign something for you Jack. And there is no reason at all to be nervous. I’m a normal guy just like you. So...what do you want me to sign?” “Uhm..sketchbook please. And I’m sorry about rambling like that.” Jack pulled his sketchbook out of the messenger bag he had with him. It had a black leather cover. The smaller of the two handed the sketchbook to the blonde who told him that he wasn’t bothered by the rambling. “Do you mind if I look at it?” Jack quickly shook his head, even though he wasn’t all that comfortable with it. He didn’t want to say anything and accidentally offend the Swede so he kept quiet. Jack was very self-conscious about his art. He never liked it when people looked at it. It kind of felt like they were invading his privacy in some way.  
“These drawings are amazing, bruh” Jack rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Thanks.”  
“Where should I sign?” The Irishman stepped closer and showed him the page. On it was a drawing from Markiplier and PewDiePie. The two stood back to back and Mark gave a thumbs up whereas Felix did his trademark brofist. The YouTuber signed the page, closing the sketchbook and handing it back to Jack.  
Neither of them had a chance to say anything else, because a loud shout of Felix’ name was heard. Seconds later, another body was next to them. Jack was speechless again. Markiplier, Mark Fischbach. Standing in front of him. Admittedly the man hasn’t yet acknowledged Jack. But still. This was a huge deal for the Irishman.  
Mark was telling Felix about some game he had just played and that the Swede should really try it because it was so cool. Jack, feeling like a complete idiot interrupted another one of his heroes mid-sentence. “Hi. I’m Jack” Mark seemed to only now register another person being present. “Oh. Hi there.” “Could you maybe sign something for me real quick? If it’s not too much trouble that is.” For some reason that Jack didn’t know he was not nervous about talking to Mark. It felt like talking to an old friend. Jack was at ease, no stutter, no rambling. “Yeah sure. What do you want me to sign?” Jack handed him the sketchbook that was still in his hands. Felix started talking before Jack got a chance to. “Dude, you should look at his drawings. They are really awesome.” Mark responded with a nod of the head. He was too focused on the piece of art in his hands. Felix sure didn’t exaggerate when he said that the drawings were awesome. They were absolutely breathtaking. The guy obviously had talent.  
When he came to the page with the drawing of him and Felix, he took the sharpie that his friend offered him and signed it. Then the American proceeded to look through the remaining pages. When he was done he closed the sketchbook and handed it to Jack. “These are really good. You have some insane talent there.” The Irishman put his sketchbook back inside the messenger bag and turned to face the two YouTubers again. “Thank you. That means a lot to me.” “Yeah. No problem.” 

All of a sudden a horde of squealing fangirls surrounded them. They came out of nowhere. There were at least 50 different girls surrounding the two YouTubers and an unwilling Jack.  
This was bad though. Because Jack had a teeny tiny problem with enclosed spaces, especially when people he didn’t know were involved as well. Claustrophobia. He’s had it since he was a kid. When he was 7 years old, his parents went away for a weekend, leaving his uncle to care for him. His older siblings were all staying at a friends place or going out to a pub. What no one was aware of was that Patrick, his uncle, was suffering from Intermittent explosive disorder. It caused him to have short spouts of violent outbursts. Sometimes he would hit Jack, other times he would lock him in the closet after screaming profanities at him. Jack was still too young at the time to fully understand what was going on. He didn’t think that he’s ever done anything to deserve his uncle’s nasty treatment.Patrick’s action left an impact on the Irishman because ever since he's stayed as far away as possible from that closet and other enclosed spaces.

He’s done quite a good job at avoiding them up until now. Besides the occasional elevator he had to take. But now there was no getting out of it in a couple of minutes. He was stuck in this position until the girls left. Not that Jack was blaming them for wanting to talk to the two YouTubers. If he had more self-esteem he would probably be running around screeching his ass of all over the place. Mark and Felix turned their attention to the girls and boys that were surrounding them. They were being really nice and didn’t seem to be too bothered by their presence. Jack was a completely different case though. His breathing was becoming irregular and faster. He got the all too familiar feeling of bile rising in his throat and the Irishman was swaying a bit on the spot. Jack was on his way to having a full blown out panic attack. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to have this feeling of suffocating, this feeling that he was gonna die. His legs suddenly gave out on him. They were too weak to hold him up and he fell to the floor, nothing there to stop his fall. Jack curled into a small ball. He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. Maybe that would end his misery.  
All around him was noise but Jack didn’t register anything at all. He felt like he was underwater and someone was screaming at him. Jack felt like he was drowning. And as his vision vanished and everything turned black he felt happy. He was escaping all of his pain. He was free. 

 

Jack opened his eyes. However, his vision was still blurry and his head hurt so he closed his eyes again. Jack let out a quiet groan. Where the fuck was he? 

“Jack? Jack are you okay?” Another groan. Jack forced his eyes open once again. He sat up, putting his hand up against his forehead as his vision got blurry. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up into worried brown eyes. Mark. His idol. “Hey, you alright buddy?” Mark looked like he wanted to say something else, but he patiently awaited Jack’s reply. “I-I guess? What the fuck even happened?” “I think you had a panic attack? Yeah and then you kind of fainted and me and Felix brought you back here.” “Oh”  
There was a deafening silence in the room.  
Felix awkwardly cleared his throat, the sound so loud in the otherwise quiet room that both Jack and Mark jumped slightly. “I’m gonna get you some water, bro” He didn’t say anything else, just got up from his spot on a chair and left.  
Jack and Mark looked at each other. “Soo...what caused that panic attack?”  
“I guess it was just the amount of people around me...I don’t like tiny spaces.”  
“How come?” Jack really didn’t want to answer that question. Mark seemed to sense his reluctance and quickly moved onto another topic. “Amm... Felix told me you were really good at Dying Light. Are you a YouTuber as well?” “No, I’m not. I couldn’t even if I wanted too.” “Why not? You seem like a super cool guy.” “Oh, thanks. But I don’t really have the self-esteem. Besides that, nobody really likes me. People would just make fun of me. And I got enough of that already.” “Who made fun of you? Please tell me so I can find them and kick their sorry asses into next week.” Both of them started laughing. Jack knew that Mark was only fooling around, but he couldn’t help but think that there was some genuine care and worry in Mark’s words. “Where are you from anyway? You talk funny.” “Hold on your horse a damn minute. I do not talk funny. I talk in the only way a true Irishman should. My mother would be proud of me.” Yet again, laughter filled the room.  
Their laughter got interrupted as a security guard entered. “Sorry to buzz in like that, but your signing starts in 10 minutes and we need to get ready for that” Nothing else was said. The security guard left as quickly as he came. Mark and Jack looked at each other. “Sorry about that. But I really need to go now…” “Don’t worry about it, Mark. I should probably go and find food anyway.” “Okay then...You’ll be fine on your own?” “I think I can manage.”  
Neither of them moved to leave. They were just sitting there in comfortable silence.  
Three sharp knocks on the door made the YouTuber jump up. “It was nice meeting you Jack. Hopefully I will see you again sometime.” “You too, Mark.”  
And that was it. Mark was gone. Off to his signing to please hundreds of people. Jack was originally going to be at that signing as well, but he didn’t feel the need to be there anymore. He just met Markiplier and PewDiePie. And he actually got to talk to both of them for a bit. He couldn’t be more happy. 

 

A few days later, back in Ireland, Jack’s phone vibrated. Pulling it out of his pocket he saw that it was from Twitter. He unlocked his phone and went to check. What he saw made him nearly drop his phone. 

@markiplier followed you


End file.
